Nowadays, many radio frequency signals are exchanged by over-the-air systems (OTA systems) so that it becomes difficult to detect a radio frequency transmitter that transmits a certain radio frequency signal. The radio frequency signal transmitted by the radio frequency transmitter comprises a radio frequency sequence that is repeated periodically. The respective periodically transmitted radio frequency sequence distinguishes the radio frequency transmitter from other radio frequency transmitters.
Typically, a radio frequency receiver configured to receive radio frequency signals receives several radio frequency sequences due to the different active radio frequency transmitters each transmitting the radio frequency signals. Thus, the radio frequency receiver configured to receive radio frequency signals receives a mixture of different radio frequency sequences (in random order) so that the probability is increased to detect a so-called ghost code (false detection). The respective probability further increases due to the increasing number of radio frequency transmitters.
Generally, the radio frequency sequences transmitted may relate to training sequences, synchronizing sequences, reference sequences and/or data packets as well as the respective radio frequency signals.
So far, complicated correlation procedures with regard to the time domain and the frequency domain are used for identifying a certain radio frequency transmitter. In addition, coded signals are decoded by appropriate decoders. Hence, it is complicate to identify a certain radio frequency transmitter.